Day and Night
by Huntress of Wonderland
Summary: The sun's life seemed to be lacking and was awfully repetitive. That is until she discovers a dark form ascending the heavens. Who was this woman? When love blossoms, why aren't the two allowed to be together the way the want to? What is keeping them apart? Based on Weissrabbit's AU


_Well hello! Long time no see for some of you! This is my first ever rwby fic! And of course its bumbleby….! Anyway this is based off of Weissrabbit's AU on tumblr. I put a bunch of symbolism so have fun sorting that out. I hope you enjoy!_

It was that time again.

Every 12 hours she would descend from her pedestal high in the exquisite heavens, the light of day retracting from the earth as she went. It would appear to be a tragedy to have to be hidden from the world repetitively for hours each and every day, deprived of the sheer delectation that she would receive from those who basked in her warmth. At the very beginning, she was saddened and disheartened to be forever compelled by an invisible force to remain in a distinct limbo. Who wouldn't? Yet long ago, her ideology of her entire existence promptly transfigured as she bore witness to the very reason why she must vacate her domain. With a simple turn of her head, she was able to verify a mysterious and caliginous figure ascending the darkening sky.

The silhouette seemed to be completely unaware of her presence, looking straightforward with her posture erect and her gait steady. Unknowably halting against the force to move, Yang set her gaze upon the figure, completely entranced by her exotic and foreign appearance. The form was one of a young woman; more slender, shorter, and lither than her own physique. Her fair skin that withheld delicate features dignified her entire image. All else except her skin and eyes fell into the gloomy side of the color palate. Her long tresses that flowed behind her were the darkest color Yang had yet to have seen. Dark purple clothing fused with shades of blacks adorned her body, fluttering in the wake of her travels. At her feet, a stream of black followed her like a shadow, expanding in size the further she walked. It would have been a very ominous appearance for one to adopt if it wasn't for the distinctive physical characteristics that littered the woman. Imbedded in her hair and in the shadow that followed her were these strange sparkling objects; millions of them. They twinkled and shone so brightly that it was almost painfully beautiful in the eyes of the fiery woman. Purple irises followed her each and every move, wide and curious as they trailed the woman's entire being. The woman was a foreign, yet remarkable sight; beautiful and breath-taking. Yang noticed that she was going in the direction she came from and reveled in the idea that she was heading to her place in the sky. The flow of darkness began to conceal Yang's brightness and scattered those sparkling beings throughout the expanse of the vast heavens. The invisible force that urged her to continue her descent strengthened and became almost unbearable as the pressure increased. She did not want to turn her gaze away from the woman yet there was no way she could possibly endure the overwhelming feeling any longer. Despite her wishes, she looked away and continued her descent, no longer saddened by the fact that she must leave her pedestal, but because she could no longer see the woman.

As time passed, Yang continued to this process like a daily ritual. Each time that the dark yet alluring woman came into her view, she would stop against the driving force and watch her until the pressure became too much before relenting, allowing the urge to take her away. During the time upon her pedestal in the heavens, she no longer thought about how crucial her existence was to the lives of those below her but about the woman. Who was she? Should she say hi? Where did she come from and where does she go? Yang often wondered what she was like; calm and quiet? Funny or kind? Her beauty and mysteriousness were the only things she could confirm were true. All the rest she had to imagine. So many unanswered questions plagued her mind and left her restless. It wasn't until recently that an idea hit her.

_One of these days, I will greet her and introduce myself. Then perhaps all of my questions will be answered and my loneliness will be vanquished._

Time and time again she scolded herself for failing to reach her goal. Her nerves would get the best of her in some instances while other times she would simply forget, too enraptured by her striking target to remember the task at hand.

_Today, _she thought to herself one day, _today I will certainly confront her. No more excuses, no more procrastinating. Today will be the day. _

Hours later, her descent began and slowly her mind started racing. What should she say? What if the woman didn't acknowledge her? Uncertainties flooded her head but she instantly disregarded them as a dark speck came into view below her. Quickening her pace down, Yang felt her heart thumping in her chest eager and frightened for the upcoming encounter. As she approached, Yang forcefully walked horizontally against the urge with much struggle to say the least. Eventually, after much effort, she was able to reach a point of closeness that would intersect the arriving woman's path. Her heart swelled as her purple irises clashed with the girl's stunning golden gaze. The dark woman stopped, her eyes wide with surprise as she took in Yang's appearance. The bright woman smiled wholeheartedly before giving the newcomer a wave in greeting. A small smile touched the corners of pale lips as she walked closer to the stranger. After a few seconds the two women were officially face to face, both too stunned and enraptured to say a single word.

Yang was the one to break the silence, aware that their time together was quickly dwindling, "H-hey…"

"Hello…" came the reply. Her voice was more than Yang ever thought it would be. It was the very definition of serenity.

"Wow," Yang continued awkwardly before trying to fix the goofy grin on her face, "Um hi, I'm Yang"

"I am Blake. It's nice to meet you. I must admit I've never seen you around before. Where did you come from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually, Blake, I was going to ask you the same thing! Honestly, I don't know exactly where I came from, only that I exist and that I have been for a very long time," the fiery woman explained, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"That is the same for me as well," Blake said, slightly flabbergasted that there was someone like her out there.

"So, don't take this as weird, but I've been watching for quite a while now," she began, watching Blake quirk an eyebrow at this, "and I must say I am quite a curious person-"

"Wait," Blake interrupted, before pointing in the direction she was heading "You come from up there, right?"

"Yup, that's right."

"Why?"

Yang froze. Why? "Wha… what do you mean?"

"I mean why do you leave that spot up there? That place is marvelous, magical even. Yet you leave? Why is this?"

Yang's mind reeled. Of course the answer was obvious; she was forced to leave. Didn't that happen to her too? Although it was a strange question and answer, Yang knew that the reply should be much more than factual information. Biting her lip in thought, she raked through her mind, storming up a plausible answer to give the dark woman. After a few moments of contemplation, the blonde gave a nervous chuckle and looked into those vibrant, cat-like eyes.

"Well, each night I quench my fiery light and descend from my pedestal in the heavens to allow a beauty to breathe and show those below us the sheer wonder of the night sky. There used to be nothing that could mystify me yet once you emanated into my scrutiny, my existence finally seemed to have a purpose. So I figured that if you could daze _me_, then you will astound and be loved by the people too."

Blake's pale cheeks reddened more and more as each word escaped the confines of Yang's heart. The words caused her to silently gasp; she couldn't seem to control herself. That smile made her mind go blank and those eyes made her feel the rapid rhythm of her own heart beating in her chest. Here they were, just exchanging names and this fiery woman was declaring her love for her! There was no doubt in her words for the sincerity reigned supreme. This was… real?

But what is this feeling; this pushing at her side that is almost forcing her to keep moving, to return back into the sky? Blake did not wish to leave now, not when she just met the one person that _mattered_! What is this?!

"You feel it too?" Yang spoke once more, a concerned look adorning her bright features. She also felt the all too familiar and overwhelming push that urged her on.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Yang sighed truthfully, "It's the one thing that won't allow us to be together for long."

Blake's mood visibly saddened at this, trying her best to stay in her current place in front of Yang, tensing her joints to enhance her efforts. Sighing, Blake looked to her feet, and muttered depressingly, "There are so many things forcing us apart…"

Yang raised an eyebrow in question, "What else is there?"

"Well," Blake started, gesturing behind her to the trail of sparkling things, "My people - the stars - are not liked by people who are associated with your time. The clouds, for example, are very discriminate against us; sometimes they try to hide us from the people below by concealing us from their view during our time. They do not understand that we are just trying to live our lives, just like them. Apparently we are too different to co-exist. We would not be approved of Yang, although I wish that that wasn't the case," Blake finished, wiping at the tears that stung her eyes with her hand.

Moving closer, Yang helped her dry her tears, brushing her pronounced cheekbones with the pads of her thumbs. Blake sniffled in an effort to compose herself before looking into Yang's amethyst pools, searching for some way to escape the limbo and the prejudice. The blonde knew that there was no way therefore there was no comfort for her to give to her newfound love.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Blake said, giving her a sad smile as she felt the unseen energy urge her harder, "there's no way out for us. There never will be."

"I don't care if there is a way or not," Yang announced, looking Blake dead in the eye, "I love you. That's what I know now. If this invisible force keeps us apart, then I guess we must live with the fact that our time together is too precious to waste. And the clouds? Those jerks… Rests assure, I will have a very stern talk with them. Although I know that my word will be unheard by many, I will protect you. I frankly don't know how, but I will. There will be times that I can't be with you when you are lonely, frightened, or frustrated but know that I will always have you on my mind and in my heart."

Tears streamed down the night queen's pale cheeks once more as Yang struck her heart, "You promise?"

Yang let her own tears fall upon her cheeks before smiling. Blake received a nod to confirm her loyalty and trust.

"I love you."

"I love you as well, my night beauty."

The force was almost unbearable at this point, driving each woman away from the other with such vigor and might. They both strained against it, hoping to drain every last second from their time together. But why does it have to be this hard?

"I want to be with you," Blake admitted, biting her bottom lip in frustration before looking down at her feet once again.

"We will. We'll see each other twice for the rest of eternity. Our love will be so vibrant that even those below us will be saddened by our tragic romance," the blonde said gesticulating to the space below them.

"But how will they know?"

Yang thought for a moment before giving her love a genuine smile. Reaching out, she grabbed Blake's hands in her own, noting the electric shock that ran through her veins at the contact. Gold clashed with amethyst again as their emotion spoke not by words but by looks. They smiled as Yang spoke, "This way even those below will know our bittersweet and strange love."

Confused at first, Blake was about to ask what her fiery lover meant but stopped when her eyes caught a sight of the space around them. Various shades of purple, pink, reds, and oranges blended together to make a vibrant masterpiece. It was like the climax orchestra, the pinnacle of beauty and emotion in one sight. Safety and warmth spread through Blake's body as she gazed at the colors that surrounded them.

"What is this?" the night queen asked.

"This is how or romance will be known by those below us. Our tale will be as old as time itself as long as light and dark combine at this time each and every day. I call it a sunset," Yang answered, pulling Blake closer until she rested in her arms. Now they felt the full impact of the urge upon each other, feeling as if someone were ripping them from each other. In a matter of moments the force will be too great. They will have to part.

Slowly, Blake was forced out of their embrace, the back of her eyes stinging at the loss of warmth and comfort. Yang was experience the same process only she was heading in the opposite direction. She reached out her hand for it to be held one last time by her love. They interlaced their fingers and watched painfully as they gradually slid out of their holds. Soon only their fingertips were interlocked.

"See you in a few hours," the moon asked, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Certainly, my love," the sun assured,

The force finally proved to be too great as they lost the last physical contact they had left. The further they were forced away from one another, the dimmer the sunset seemed to get. Soon the dark of night took over the heavens, filling the sky with twinkling stars and a bright moon.

Soon.

_So much symbolism, yeah? Idk I tried. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!_

-Huntress


End file.
